A Series Of Ron Fortunate Events
by S-Chrome
Summary: Somehow everything in the world had happened to Ron Stoppable. Completed.
1. A Series Of Ron Fortunate Events

A Series Of Ron-Fortunate Events  
By S-Chrome

Disclaimer: The Magnificent Ron and the other bit players that stand around and watch him work are the sole property of Disney. I for one, refuse to stand for it. Thus, I use them without permission, but with extreme prejudice and reckless abandon.

A/N: Please be advised that the situations do not occur in any order.

* * *

**1: Get On The Bus**

_'This seriously tanks.' _Was the thought of the young man as he grabbed his backpack and headed for the door of his home. Somehow his best friend in the whole wide world was on a sabbatical from school. Somehow, the product of Straight A's had something to do with it.

Seventeen year old Ron Stoppable boarded the Middleton Bus. It was unusual for Ron to take public transportation to school. But whenever that scooter had it's phenomenal blowouts, and Kim wasn't around for the long walk, the only variable available was the bus to school. Once again, not eager to go but it had to be done. Taking a seat in the back portion of the bus, Ron tried to be inconspicuous to no avail. As he sat down, a boy about his age took a seat right next to him.

"So, What are you gonna do today, Ron Stoppable?" The boy asked. Ron shook his head vigorously, and turned to the boy in question.

"Whatever I feel like I wanna do." Ron said, looking exasperated. "Gosh!" He exclaimed.

The boy looked away from Ron, shook his head a moment, then looked at him once again.

"Wait a minute. What movie did you get that from?"

* * *

**2: Distraction?**

The best part about being a sidekick was the fact that you was the distraction. I mean, Drakken and Shego would always go after Kim Possible, never the distraction, or the _buffoon_. Why, in a way, the buffoon always kept said Doomsday Device from going off. So, in a way, Ron Stoppable was the champion, the hero, the maaaaaan.

OK, Scratch that. He was just the distraction.

So when Kim & Ron slipped into Lair #42, Ron got ready to become the quintessential "distraction."

"Yes, Shego. This new plan will help us rid the world of Kim Possible! And her sidekick who's name escapes me at the moment." Drakken said before letting loose a loud bit of laughter. One bad thing about the doc was that he counted his chickens before they hatched. Shego just scoffed. '_Same old plan, 45 different 'episodes' of the same result.' _

Just as the devilishly devious duo went back to their... Whatever the bad guys did before the good guys got the drop on them did, the good guys, or Kim & Buffoon showed up.

"Come on, Drakken." Kim said to her nemesis. "This was too easy, it's like you wanted us to find you." She said tauntingly.

"Shego! Get Her!" Drakken commanded. The blue-skinned scientist watched as his finest employee leaped into the frey against Kim. He looked on with great interest. Maybe **this **time, the green-clad warrior would stop her continuous losing streak against the teen heroine.

Also, it was quite fun to see a cat fight between the two every once in a while.

As Shego did battle with Kim, Ron snooped about the lair, looking for whatever device to shut down. As he scooted about, his cover was blown by an alarm.

'What the heck?' Ron questioned. 'This never happened before... What did I touch?'

As the alarm sounded off, Drakken began to laugh. A cruel laugh, but a laugh nevertheless. It was sort of like a triumphant laugh. Like after a winning battle with an itchy rash. Either way, the alarm caught the attention of Kim, Ron, and Shego. Ron being the most confused of the three, spoke up.

"What's going on, Drakken?" Ron said in a small voice.

The mad doctor just continued to laugh. Whatever he was thinking was definitely priceless. After finishing a good laugh that erased at least 30 calories, Drakken replied.

"You buffoon! You triggered my anti-Distraction Security System!" He said triumphantly. As the alarm stopped, A secret compartment unseen to the eye then opened, and out came five _very large henchmen_, all armed with _very large shillelaghs._

"These are my anti-Distraction soldiers." The doc explained with the gleam of victory in his eyes. "They are trained to target and wipe out all distractions that come with teen heroes!" He explained again. "And that target... Is you, _Ron Stoppable!"_

The large henchmen surrounded Ron quickly. At the same time, Kim was tripped up by the sly Shego and she hit the floor with a resounding thud.

Ron's teeth began to chatter as the large men advanced on him.

'I'm dead... _I am soooo..._ Hey... He _does_ know my name! _Booyah!_'

* * *

**3: Oblivious Oblivion**

Ron followed Kim through the halls of Middleton High School. Kim was just about skipping through the halls which indicated she was in a very good mood today. Whenever Kim was in a good mood it had to be one of two things; She was either generally in a good mood. Or a new boy had stolen her heart, for the semester anyway.

Ron was determined to know what had Kim on Cloud Nine. So when they stopped in front of their respective lockers, Ron began the grilling.

"Hey, KP." Ron began with a bit of concern in his voice. "What's got you so happy, today? Is Barkin on vacation or something?"

Kim turned to look at her partner, the expression of bliss still on her face.

"There's this guy..." She started, but was immediately cut off by her best friend. "I knew it! Kimmie's in looooove." Ron said teasingly. Usually, egging KP on earned Ron a light smack in the back of his head, and he was indeed bracing for it, but it never came. She was still smiling dreamily while turning her combination lock.

Ron looked at her once again. Out from his pocket, jumped out his mole rat, Rufus. He looked at Kim, then at Ron.

"I know, Rufus." He said quietly. "She just totally ignored my attempts to make fun. Whoever this guy is, she must have it really bad for him." Rufus took a look at Kim once again, and nodded in agreement.

"Must be that Mood thingy again." Ron said accusingly. Narrowing his eyes, he put Rufus back into his pocket. He watched as Kim carefully took her stuff out of the small locker. Steeling his nerves, he snuck up behind her very stealthily, quite prepared to take that weapon of mass confusion off of her neck. He tiptoed, five feet... four feet... three feet...

And was promptly met with a back fist to his nose.

"There was something stuck in my locker, but I got it out." Kim said to her friend, with her back still turned. "Ron?"

The young man in question was slumped on the cold hallway floor, his index finger and thumb holding his nose, trying to check if it was broken.

"What happened?" She said with genuine interest. 'How in the heck did he get down there.' She wondered to herself.

Ron didn't want to say that his best friend in the whole wide world just gave him a new reason to get a nose job. After checking his nose once again, he spoke up.

"Slibbed." He replied.

"But, you're holding your nose." She said with concern.

"Would you belieb I landed on my node?" Ron said comically. He couldn't lie to Kim, or at least, lie _correctly_. He was hoping that Kim was just buy into this absurd lie and move on. Getting a lift from Kim, he got back to his feet. Hopefully, Ron thought, he could change the subject.

"Uh... So..." Ron didn't really know how to go about this. He was never really interested in the guys Kim took a liking to. But this one, however. He had to meet this guy and shake his hand.

"About this guy..." Ron began again. "What's he like?"

Kim took a look at him, and smiled that dreamy smile once again.

"He's so fantastic." She said wistfully. "He's amusing, funny, heroic. He doesn't care about that material stuff. He's just a great guy."

Ron looked at her again. 'Wow.' he thought. He **had** to get to know this guy. If this guy was able to get a girl like Kim wrapped around his finger, he must've been the Mack Daddy and the Daddy Mack! Ron continued with the questioning.

"Uh... What's he like... um... What's the word." Ron began to mutter. "Ah! Physically!" Once again, Kim smiled at him.

"Well... He's got messy blond hair... Brown eyes..."

As Kim continued, Ron was thinking to himself again. 'This was beginning to sound _very _familiar' to him. In his mind, he definitely knew who this was. Unfortunately his thinking and listening ability coincided with each other. Thus, whilst he was thinking to himself who this mystery guy was, he didn't listen to a word Kim said.

"Ok... Ok..." Ron spoke up. "So you really like this guy?" He asked again.

Kim nodded with enthusiasm.

"So..." Ron said with a grin appearing on his face. "What would you say if he was here right now?" He asked with that mischievous grin on his face.

Kim returned the grin with one of her own. "It's not what I would say." She replied. "It's what I would do." She said, grinning even more.

Ron stopped dead in his tracks. When Kim noticed, she stopped and walked back toward him. Ron was perplexed. '_What she would do... This mystery dude is totally badical!'_

As daring as Ron could get, the blond took one step toward Kim, almost in her face. With that grin still on his face, he asked the ultimate question.

"And what would _that _be?" Ron asked. Kim took a half-step toward him to answer.

"Let me show you." Kim answered.

In less than a split-second, Kim pulled Ron into a passionate kiss. Ron was absolutely too shocked to think, too shocked to breathe, and too shocked to move.

But he certainly wasn't too shocked to kiss back.

The kiss lingered for about thirty seconds before Kim pulled away. Ron had an expression mixed between perplexed and dazed. But since those two words mean the same thing, we'll call it 'Perdazed.' It was several moments before either one spoke up. Kim still had a grin on her face, and Ron... Well, he was beginning to formulate a smile when he spoke up.

"K-K-K-Kim." He stammered. "I... I think I know who this guy is." He said, stumbling over his words.

Kim's grin grew into a brilliant smile.

"And who is it?" She asked playfully.

Ron was never sure about a lot of things. But what he was going to say may have been the most sure thing he had ever came up with.

"It's Brick Flagg, isn't it?"

* * *

**4: An Ode To Jealin'**

One of Kim's many talents above athleticism and the ability to come through in the clutch was the ability to make wizardry with words. The constant A's she got in English class definitely verified that. So when Mrs. Orange gave an assignment to write a poem about how they feel at the moment, Kim grabbed her pen and began to write.

_Things have changed between him and me  
A secret my best friend ain't tellin'  
Now I see this girl with him all the time  
Doesn't matter to me, I'm not jealin'_

_This is so not right, him and her  
For all I know, she could be a convicted felon  
She says she loves his American Style jokes  
I narrow my eyes, but I'm still not jealin'_

_If I ever catch her alone, it's gonna be on  
NO! I am so not jealin'  
But if she tries to put the moves on Ron  
For her there will be plenty of redness and swellin'_

_Monique says that I'm green with envy  
At her, I'm screaming and yellin'  
Look at this! She kissed him on the cheek  
NO! I am so NOT jealin'!_

_At last, she's gone, back to Japan  
Half a world away like Magellan  
Then I look in his big brown eyes  
Ok... Maybe I was sorta jealin'_

She would've handed this work of poetry in... But the class ended three hours ago.

* * *

**5: Jumping To Conclusions**

Ron ran... . He didn't know when he was going to stop running, or how far he was going to run.

He didn't know where he was running to or even what he was running for

But it definitely had something to do with 200 fangirls chasing after him.

* * *

End of Chapter 1 

A/N: To me, there is absolutely nothing better than multiple scenarios.

Other Stuff:

1. The dialogue is indeed from the movie _Napoleon Dynamite_, which yet again, I do not own.

2. Ron is the key, dangit! The more attention that is focused on Ron, the more successful the villains will be. I think.

3. There comes the time in a man's life where even he must... Write a K/R piece. No matter **how **cliche this particular one is.

4. Much thanks to Kim Possible and Dr. Scholls for the inspiration.

5. Where did _that_ come from?

Reviews are like my drug. I always need more. oo

S-Chrome


	2. The Ron Stoppable Experience

A Series Of Ron-Fortunate Events: Chapter 2 (The Ron Experience)  
By S-Chrome

Disclaimer: After a hostile takeover attempt by Vandelay Industries, we are saddened to learn that Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable and the other strange bit players are still owned by Disney. I am just a po' boy from the backwoods, using them without permission and trying not to get caught.

A/N: Once again these sketches are not in any order.

* * *

**6: The Horrible Truth**

Ron shook his head. He didn't want to admit it. What was happening before him had shocked him horribly. He thought it would never happen again. The more he would doubt that it was happening, the more it reminded him that it indeed was.

_'I mean, I took precautionary measures this time!' _The young blond thought to himself. This was the third time in three months that this had happened to him. No doubt it would sideline him from any missions with Kim until further notice. Ron sat around in his home, moping about. Still shaking his head from time to time. Ron decided one thing that might change his plight.

Any further thought of resolution and resolve was stopped short by a low rumble in Ron's stomach. His eyes flew open, and he took out to the second floor of his home.

'_That does it! No more chocolate chip cookies and naco smoothes.' _Ron thought. It was time for acceptance... It was time for a change, it was time...

To go to the bathroom.

Ohhh... To the bathroom.

* * *

**7: Obviously Oblivious**

"_Kim is so mean to me sometimes."_ A 17-year old blond said to his pink naked mole rat. One would guess that the young man was right.

Sometimes.

"I mean...", Ron continued. "She didn't even tell me who she was crushing on." He said solemnly to Rufus, who in turn shook his head in sorrow.

"And then, when I think I came up with the right answer, she shakes her head and leaves me hanging!" He said, continuing his rant.

"So not cool to do to a best friend." He stated, resting his case. Rufus nodded his head in agreement, adding a "not cool" to mimic his owner.

As Ron walked alone through the halls, his attention was redirected to a familiar face. Giving his trademark goofy smile, he spoke up.

"Hey, Monique. What's shakin' and bakin?" He asked.

"Nothing much, what's up with you?" The girl responded with a question of her own.

"Eh... Nothing. I'm good." Ron lied. It took about two seconds flat for Ron to spill his guts all over the newly waxed hallway floors. "I think K.P.'s mad at me." He added in a hushed tone.

That little bit tweaked the dark-skinned girl's interest.

"Trouble in paradise?" She quipped. "Spill." She said excitedly.

"Well..." The blond began. "Kim was feeling unusually good today. So I asked what was up, and she said there was this guy..." He continued going a mile a minute. As soon as Monique heard the entire story, she shook her head in disgust. She seriously could not believe what she was hearing.

Once Ron saw Monique shaking her head, he began to smile a bit.

"So... Do you disagree with K.P. just leaving me hanging like that?" Ron asked with hope in his voice.

"No." The teenage girl replied simply. "Boooy, If it was me, I would have left you hanging _and_ slapped the nachos out of your mouth." She said, scolding the younger boy.

Ron was confused now.

_Really confused._

Ron tried to say something in response, but indeed he was speechless. Monique looked like she was going to slap him herself. She leaned forward to Ron's shoulder, lowering her voice to a harsh whisper, she spoke to him as to expose a horrible secret.

"Ron! Come on, boy! Put two and two together! She said blond hair and brown eyes! It's almost too easy to see that the one that she's crushing on is..."

"...Josh Mankey?" Ron whispered back.

Right about now, Ron Stoppable, to Monique, was due for a dry slap right about now. Trying to resist those burning urges to put something red on Stoppable's cheek for cutting her off _and_ stopping her from dropping the ton of bricks on him, Monique just sighed with a look of resignation on her face.

"You know what, Ron. Keep trying to find out." Monique said, shaking her head whilst walking away.

"The answer is right in front of you, Ronnie." Ron heard someone else say.

Who the heck was eavesdropping on his and Mo's conversation?

It was none other than Bonnie Rockwaller, Kim's former rival. Through self-assurance and highly-paid therapy sessions, Bonnie learned that there was no competition between herself and Kim. Not because there wasn't supposed to be. Not because it was pointless to begin a rivalry over shared interests.

But simply because Kim could wipe the floor with her at any and everything.

Across the hall, Ron was even more confused than before. 'Right in front of him?' He almost doubled back at that very moment. In a mess of confusion and stupidity, Ron spoke up again.

"Kim has a crush on **you, **Bonnie?" Ron asked.

The brunette gasped in horror at the thought, and that followed with a disgusted look in Ron's general direction. Refusing to dignify that question with a response, the cheerleader squad's second-in-command stalked off, muttering 'pervert' and 'idiot' several times under her breath.

"Man!" Ron said to his mole rat that was now on his shoulder. "Three girls walk away from me in disgust in one day! What did I do wrong!"

As he struggled mightily to find an answer to this rapidly unfolding question, Ron began to build the clues that the three girls left him. _Blond... Brown eyes... Right in front of me._

It was just at this point that Ronald Stoppable had a moment of clarity. His eyes lit up like Times Square at New Year's. Looking at Rufus with a renewed sense of resolve, Ron stopped at the door to the cafeteria to say something. Something powerful. Something relevant.

Something that wasn't going to get the nachos slapped out of his mouth.

"Rufus..." Ron said with a tinge of concern. "I think the guy that Kim is crushing on..." He paused for a moment to regather his thoughts.

"...Is me." He said, letting it sink in.

Human being and mole rat stared at one another for several seconds. It felt like an eternity had gone by since Ron made that bold statement.

It was just then when Rufus began to do something that was somehow... unexpected.

He began to chuckle.

Ron looked at his pet laugh his little tail off and after a few seconds, he too joined him in the laughter.

"I know!" Ron said, wiping the tears from his eyes from the laughter. "Kim crushing on me... That's rich!" He continued, as if the thought was so ludicrous that it was humorous.

"Maaaan, Rufus. I kill me sometimes." The young man said, holding back a chortle as he stepped into the doors of the cafeteria.

* * *

**8: The Final Bout Between Kim & Bonnie**

Kim stared in the face at what some may have been considered her rival. Her 'rival' came in the form of dark brown hair, beautiful green eyes, and a figure that just screamed to the average guy 'Not in this lifetime.'

Bonnie Rockwaller.

The girl in question stared right back at her rival. Stunning auburn hair, brilliant emerald green eyes, the whole works. It was bad enough that Kim Possible was better than her at everything without even trying, but she had to be _prettier _as well.

Yeah... She admitted it herself. It was a product of the truth on the brunette's part.

Or just a lack on self-confidence that was buried deep within her.

But that didn't matter today. For today, in front of everyone that mattered in Middleton High School, Bonnie Rockwaller was going to prove that she was better than Kim Possible. With a whole crowd of students circled around them, brunette and redhead continued their stare-down.

In the middle of this circle stood Ron Stoppable & Brick Flagg. Brick had no idea that his girlfriend wanted her rivalry with Kim to come to a head like this. But what the heck... Catfights were cool.

Ron was probably more unsure of this situation than Brick was. K.P. was probably the last person in the world to let her emotions get the best of her.

But then again... There was that time with the moodulator.

And that _other _time with that Global Justice guy...

Ron shook his head mentally. He sort of knew that Bonnie would go over the top trying to one-up Kim. And now... There was nothing she or he could do anything about it.

'Stop this? Hah!' Ron said to himself. He could imagine trying to stop these two from ripping each other apart as one would imagine trying to stop lightning from striking.

It was impossible to stop this.

Besides... Cat fights were kinda cool, he admitted.

"You ready, K?" Bonnie asked venomously.

"Born ready." Kim replied, volleying the venom right back at her foe.

Murmurs began to sift throughout the crowd. This was kind of like the match of the century. It pitted the two most popular girls in the school, every move was calculated. Who was going to blink first.

Just then, the two rivals shook their fists in concentration, then both said the magic words...

It would begin...

Right now...

"Rock, Scissors, Paper... SHOOT."

Bonnie produced a fist, which signified a rock.

Kim produced an open palm, which signified paper.

"You lose." Kim said simply with a grin on her face. The crowd rang out in response. Phrases of "Kim rocks" and "Bonnie's a loooser." shook the hallways. Just then, the resident disciplinarian of the high school, Mr. Barkin came charging out from... Wherever he came from.

"Ok... Break it up. Break it up. Back to class." The dean said to the crowd. In mere seconds, the crowd scattered to their respective classrooms.

Bonnie looked at Kim in utter disbelief. Once _again, _her attempt to upstage the teen heroine went down in flames. Red... fiery... flames.

It was too much for her. The brunette nearly fainted as she fell back into Brick's arms. Brick trying ever so hard to be understanding, took Bonnie into a hug. Seconds later, the cheerleader began sobbing into the large boy's chest. Kim shook her head and made her descent back to class.

"Hey Ron, you coming?" The redhead asked her best friend.

"Yeah... In a sec." The blond replied.

Ron took a look at the trembling girl and Middleton High's starting Quarterback as they huddled together. Suddenly as Kim disappeared down the halls, Ron's facial features took on a look of superiority. A look as if he just came out of the fray as the world champion of the world. Inching closer to the couple, he tapped Bonnie's shoulder.

"What do you want?" Brick asked coarsely. Ron took a step back from the burly QB.

"Whoa... Whoa there, Brickhouse. I just wanted to ask Bonnie a question. That's all." Ron said evenly. Brick certainly wasn't convinced. In two seconds, he could turn this lanky punk that stood before his girlfriend into chum. And those two seconds were almost up.

Bonnie stopped Brick from giving Ron his own brand of plastic surgery by stepping between her man and that... loser.

"What do you want to ask me?" She asked him, with some of the good ol' scorn she had for the blond returning in her voice.

"Well... I just wanted you to know that..." Ron began in an understanding tone.

"...You just got served a plate of embarrassment. How does it feel?" The blond said haughtily before turning on one heel and laughing loudly to himself.

Bonnie gritted her teeth. But the angry glare turned into a smile as the big blond quarterback stalked behind Stoppable rather stealthily.

Yeah... A lot of sharks are gonna be fed in about...

Two seconds.

* * *

**9: Bus-Ted**

It was one those sitches once again when Ron Stoppable had to ride the Middleton Bus. Trying to attempt X-Treme moves on a moped scooter definitely didn't work out the way he wanted it to. Stepping up to the front of the bus, he paid his fare and took a seat in the middle of the bus. As the bus went into motion, Ron took a good look at his surroundings.

There was no one on the bus.

Not one person.

Just then, he heard a voice over the intercom.

"Hahah... I've got you, little dude. Seriously!"

Oh no...

Oh yes.

"Believe it, Stoppable-dude. I'm taking my revenge on 'Red' by getting at you, brah. Seriously!" The familiar voice said once again.

Ron placed the palm of his hand to his forehead. He thought he saw something familiar about that bus driver. Whether he was Motor Ed or not was a different story.

Needless to say it was going to be a loooong ride.

_Seriously.

* * *

_

**10: Media Frenzy**

No one had ever thought that Ron Stoppable would become the boyfriend of Kim Possible. Plus, not many would believe it either. Not in a million years would anyone figure that. Thus, the public had to know about these gripping events that occurred between Prom and graduation day.

Adjusting his black tie, and straightening his hair as best he could, Ron Stoppable strolled out from the left end of the stage to center stage. Behind him were plenty of pinkish lights from many flash bulbs or cameras or camcorders or whatever device it was trying to capture the moment.

Ron adjusted the microphones from various television stations to his liking and took an awkward step onto the podium.

"I would like to thank the members of the media for appearing at this uh... event." Ron stated in a businessman like tone, reading from the cue card that he had placed on the podium.

"I would just like everyone to know that K.P. and myself are quite comfortable with what our decisions were and those decisions are the ones we would like to make public." He continued.

The camera flashes continued. One of the flash bulbs sparked directly in Ron's face, perplexing him a bit. Shaking his head, he returned to his prepared statement.

"Kim Possible and myself, Ron Stoppable, would like to inform the media that we are in fact... _Not _seeing each other romantically at this point." The blond stated clearly. The members of the media elicited low gasps and groans at this bit of information. Ron's serious look then took on a look of light amusement.

"Thus... If any of you fine ladies happen to be in the audience. You know where to find me." He said in his best pick-up line voice he could dig up. It got a few laughs from the writers in the back of the High School's auditorium.

"Soooo... Now that the ice is all broke up. I'll take some questions at this point." Ron stated.

Various hands from many outlets began to raise their hands...

"Ok... Let's start with you." Ron said, pointing to a man with glasses.

"Yeah." The man replied. "Clark Kent, _Daily Planet_. I just wanted to know that did the two of feel you weren't ready to elevate your relationship to the next level?"

Ron nodded, which got more flashes from cameras.

"Yeah... Something like that. Next question, please?" Ron asked. He then pointed at an attractive brunette in the second row. "How about you."

"Yeah." The woman replied in a snotty tone. "Bonita Walls, _Middleton Democrat_. Maybe you were just afraid that you were going to become the rebound guy?" She asked haughtily.

Ron shook his head in disgust. "Next question, please."

A young man in his mid 20's then stood up. "What about the long standing rumors about you and your mole rat, Rufus? Would you like to shed some light on that?"

Ron shot the guy a death glare, then shook his head once again. "You sir, are an idiot, with a capital IDIOT." The stupid man was laughed at as he sat down. "Next question, please."

He then pointed to a woman with pale skin and black hair, who stood up calmly.

"Shiela Gomez, _Go City Times._ I heard that you just weren't **man **enough for Kimmie... er, Kim. Wanna comment on that?" She asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Ron shot her a mean glare. He then stepped back from the podium in resignation.

"You know what, guys? This interview is over." Ron said, faking anger in his voice. As quick as he appeared on stage, he went back behind the stage, with the flashbulbs and media vultures chasing quickly behind him.

The next morning, it was plastered all over each and every Middleton Paper.

_'We Are Not An Item'_

_'We're Just Friends'_

_'Lovers? Impossible'_

_'Congressman Mauls Six In Brawl'_

Ron, thankful to be in his regular duds and not in that stuffy suit, walked on over his best friend, Kim Possible's house. Tapping on the door lightly, Ron waited for the door to open and took a second or two to sort out his thoughts.

_'What long standing rumors about me and Rufus?'_

Just then, the door opened. And at the door stood Kim Possible, the teen heroine and Ron's _best friend. _

"Hey, K.P." Ron said, trying to keep his voice to a level of coolness.

"Hey, yourself." Kim said, pulling the blond into a rather _friendly _hug.

As they stood there. Kim decided to break the ice early.

"The 'rents are gone for the weekend and the tweebs are at Uncle Slim's. Think you can keep me company?" Kim asked, tracing a circular pattern on Ron's neck.

"No one's here!" Ron asked, breaking away from the _friendly _hug. "Are you lying to me, K.P.?" he said accusingly.

"Why would I lie?" She said with the most innocent tone she could possibly use.

"Well... You sorta did yesterday with the news conference and..."

These days, when Ron actually was making sense, Kim had the perfect strategy against it.

Press one finger to his lips, and replace finger with _her_ lips.

And that's exactly what she did.

Breaking the kiss after a few glorious moments, she pulled him inside the house and locked the door behind them. It was unclear what they were doing. But rest assured, there were doing what they were doing as _friends.  
_

* * *

End of Chapter Two

Other Stuff:

6. Toilet Humor... Literally

7. I simply felt a need to do a follow up on this particular topic.

8. A lesson is to be learned here. Do not take advantage of another's misfortunate. But who am I kidding? I do it all the time :-D

9. Just had to throw in Eddy somewhere. Seriously.

10. I've always kinda thought of K/R as a big coming out party that was to be covered by all the masses. The type of event that cuts off you're favorite show during prime time.

Reviews... Hate Mail... Flames, I could use em all!

S-Chrome


	3. The Essential Misadventures Of Ron

A Series Of Ron-Fortunate Events: Chapter 3  
By S-Chrome

Disclaimer: Dees-claimer? We don' need no stinkin' disclaimer, man. Besides, it's been mentioned at least twice already. But Ron, and the other bit players, who are frustrated after making three appearances in three weeks, are property of Disney. They really are!

A/N: Like the first two chapters, these scenes do not occur in any order.

* * *

**11: Retribution**

Ron Stoppable was on the run. How in the heck was he supposed to pay for just strolling in the hallways? Darn bullies... Always making fun of him. Doing mean things to him.

_'And darn Kim for not being here today.' _Ron mused._ 'She would've protected me. She always does. She's like Superman... except she's a girl.'_

As the young man quickened his pace, he found that escaping the hallway loiterers that tormented him were just about impossible. Just as he turned the corner, he was accosted by two of the mentioned thugs.

"Ahhh! I mean... Hey guys. Nice day, eh?" Ron asked with the look of genuine terror on his face.

"Humph." One of them, a burly teen with black hair said. "You ain't pay up for walking _our _halls for this week."

"Yeah." The other, a smaller, but tough looking teen said in agreement. "What do you have to say before we make our 'collection'?"

Ron was sick of this. For crying out loud, the football team cleaned him out for being in _their _locker room three days ago! _Stupid possessive ruffians..._

"As a matter of fact, I do." Ron answered darkly. It was now or never for the oft-tormented, socially awkward teenager. Taking a deep breath as best he could. He arched back a fist as far as he could, let out a wildman shriek...

...and...

Began to run all over again.

_The Ron Factor had darn well better come through this time.

* * *

_

**12: What Dreams Might Be Made Of**

Ron Stoppable had a routine he stuck with every day. After school, he would throw his books on the living room floor, sit in front of the couch and watch TV until dinner time. Whatever time was between dinner and going to sleep was the time for homework. Problem was this particular night before that he stayed up to do homework.

He would pay for it the morning after.

"So if you want to find the nature of the roots. You must find the discriminant. Which is formula..." Ron listened to the oh so boring mathematics teacher drone on about who knows what. In Ron's eyes, there was nothing fun about school. With the exception of Home EC. That was the only subject that was good in school.

It was probably no surprise that Home EC. was the only class he got close to an 'A' on.

His eyes extremely heavy from the homework he did, or at least tried to do the night before, Ron's head hit the desk slowly and he began to fall asleep.

Ron woke up to a scream. A female scream. Something was amiss around here. Taking a giant leap from his resting spot, he began to run in the direction of the scream. The scream led him to an abandoned warehouse.

"Someone help me... Please!" The voice said. Ron kept running toward the voice. He ran left, then right, and then finally found the product of the screaming.

Was that Bonnie?

And was that... A monkey attacking her?

Ron always had a healthy fear of monkeys. He also had a healthy fear of Bonnie. There was only one sensible option.

Save Bonnie.

Zooming into action, Ron quickly grabbed the ape off of the terrified girl. The ape, angered that he couldn't get his prey, lunged wildly at Ron. The blond matched blow for blow with the primate but was one better as he kicked the ape into a wall.

Bonnie was rather grateful. In almost an instant, she took him into a fierce hug. Ron blushed a bit, knowing that this was beyond unusual behavior from his best friend's rival. After she broke the hug, she looked directly into his eyes.

"I know you would save me, Stoppable." She said admiringly.

What in the world was going on here? Did he die and come back as a superhero?

Because any of his questions could be answered, a catchy beat began to play in the background. He definitely had never heard it before. And before he could add his own lyrics, a group of people jumped from various places and yelled out

"Stopp-a-ble!"

As if on cue, Ron began to sing.

_If a Monkey Fist is in your neighborhood,  
Who ya gonna call?  
Stopp-a-ble!  
If Shego's on the loose, and it don't look good.  
Who ya gonna call?  
Stopp-a-ble!_

As the guitar solo began, Ron crossed his arms in a nonchalant pose.

_"I ain't 'fraid of no ape!" he muttered._

The solo repeated itself and Ron struck a different pose.

_"I ain't 'fraid of no apes... I think."_

_If this scheme is just a stupid dream_

_Who ya gonna call?_

**"Stopp-A-Ble!" **Ron yelled, standing up and raising both fists. He was shocked to find that instead of an abandoned warehouse, he was back in his classroom.

With thirty or so of his classmates staring at him.

As well as the teacher.

Grinning sheepishly and sitting back down in his chair, Ron grabbed a notebook and turned to the appropriate page. Just as he was turning the pages, the teacher began to speak.

"Uh, Ronald. Was there any reason for that outburst?" The teacher asked.

Ron had thought he would get the benefit of the doubt this time, but no such luck. With several classmates chuckling behind him, Ron answered the best way he could.

"Uh... I forgot my name?"

* * *

**13: Stoppable Man**

A bystander is watching one of the biggest comedies of Middleton High School; Ron Stoppable. As he watches the awkward blond trudge through the hallways, the bystander begins to sing quietly to himself.

Stoppable Man  
Stoppable Man  
Doing the things that a Stoppable can  
What's he like, it's not important  
Stoppable Man  
Is he dumb, or is he in a rush?  
When his pants fall down does he blush?  
Or do the pants fall down on purpose?  
Nobody knows, Stoppable Man

Monkey Man  
Monkey Man  
Monkey Man hates Stoppable man  
They have a fight, Stoppable wins  
Stoppable Man

Joshua Man  
Joshua Man  
Uses the paintbrush like no one can  
Not quite kind to Stoppable man  
Joshua Man  
Captured Kim's heart so quickly man  
Made Stoppable's heart so sickly, man  
Who cares about what Stoppable thinks?  
Nice looking man, Joshua Man

Rockwaller's Man  
Rockwaller's Man  
Hit Stoppable Man with his open hand  
Twice the size of a Stoppable man  
Rockwaller's Man  
Does he know that it looks like rain?  
Does he even have a half of a brain?  
Don't ask, don't tell, he's the man  
Just give a hand for Rockwaller's Man

Rockwaller's Man  
And The Joshua Man  
Both gang up on the Stoppable Man  
They have a fight, they always win  
Ron Stoppable Man

The boy finished his quiet song. Still looking at Ron, the boy began to chuckle to himself. Unfortunately as he was walking, he didn't see the wall that he was walking right into.

* * *

**14: Green At The...**

Dr. Drakken was once again hard at work with the next mad scientist-like scheme for world domination. Just as he was putting the finishing touches on his newest invention, the door to his room was slammed open. Startled, the former Drew Lipsky turned to look at who ruined his concentration.

Entering his room was indeed Shego. And by her appearance, a very agitated Shego.

"I'm out of here." She said simply.

'Oh vey!' Dr. Drakken thought to himself. Was this going to be another money dispute?

"Sheeego!" Drakken said, raising his voice and trying to stop her. "I promise I will pay you double after this scheme comes to fruition!" He continued.

Shego definitely wasn't buying this. Instead of talking some more, she reversed her position to walk out of the door to Drakken's room.

'It's not about money?' Drakken asked to himself. This was certainly a strange development. Thinking that this was very serious, the mad scientist ran to his door and effectively blocked the door. Shego just rolled her eyes.

"Come on, Shego." Drakken said softly. "You can't leave now! At least tell me what's wrong."

Shego stepped back from the doorway.

"If you really must know." She began. "I'm leaving this dump because I have a new partner." She said with a smile on her face.

"WHAT?" Drakken exclaimed. Who on Earth would employ her? His dubious question was answered as he felt something hit him in the back. The mad scientist hit the floor in a heap. Gripping his back in pain, he looked up to see who hit him.

Green scaly skin...

Red eyes...

And were those gills?

"Dr. D. meet my new partner." Shego said, smiling evilly. "Gill Moss!"

The genetically mutated fish walked over to Shego showing their unity. Drakken could only watch in horror as his finest employee had just dumped him for an uncooked Fish Filet. But before he knew it, something even more shocking was happening before his eyes.

Shego & Gill were...

Kissing?

Drakken would have definitely fell unconscious at that moment. But he was too preoccupied with puking all over the place.

* * *

**15: Delightfully Oblivious **

At last, it was going to happen.

Ron Stoppable was going to find out the mystery guy that his best friend, Kim Possible was crushing on. Grabbing a decent dress shirt, he head out the door to his home. Why did Kim set this up at sunset? At Middleton Park, no less? The only logical answer was that Kim and this guy were going to have a romantic evening together and at the very last minute, she insisted on him meeting her best friend.

Yep, Kim was thoughtful like that, Ron thought to himself. Perhaps this guy could give him some pointers on how to get a girl like Kim to fall all over him.

It was unlikely, but anything's possible.

Ron entered the park and began his search. He checked the swings, then the playground. Just as he was going to make his way to the basketball courts, he was whirled around by arm unseen to him. After he was spun around, he looked at the one who jerked around him so harshly.

It was Kim.

Man, did she look stunning in the sunset!

"Hey, Ron." The redhead said, smiling coyly.

"Hey, K.P." Ron said. "Gosh, you look great." He added, making the teen heroine blush slightly. He looked her over once again and then looked in various other directions.

"Uh... K.P." Ron said with a little confusion in his voice. "Isn't this guy supposed to be here?"

"He already is." Kim said under her breath. Sighing, she takes Ron's hand and looks into his eyes.

"Before you meet this guy, there's something I have to say." She said softly. With her eyes still locked upon her best friends', she had drawn even closer to him.

"The guy that I'm crushing on is..." Is the last thing the pretty redhead said before she lightly pressed her lips against Ron's. After a second or so, she pulled away, leaving Ron with a wide-eyed expression painted on his face.

'Whoa... Uh... Wow... I mean er... Boo-yah?'

Seeing her best friend with that expression on his face, her face broke into a scintillating smile. With her emerald green eyes shining as brightly as the now rising moon, she asked what pretty much was the most important question of the night.

"Now do you know who it is?" She asked, still smiling.

Ron still stared at Kim with a blank expression on his face.

"Uh-huh." He said, nodding slightly. Seconds after he came up with the answer, Kim tugged on his arm.

"Good. Let's get out of here then." She said to him. As they began to walk, something once again popped into Ron's head. He then stopped for a moment.

"Uh, K.P.?" Ron said. Kim stopped to look back at Ron.

"What's up, Ron?" Kim asked.

"About that guy..." He began slowly.

"...Why didn't he show up?"

* * *

End of Chapter 3

Other Stuff

11. I wonder what's gonna happen to the Ron-man now?

12. For scenes 12 & 13, I must've went into a time machine and went back to the 20th Century. As for this, indeed it is The Real Ghostbusters theme.

13. I seriously can't believe I remember that song. The song is supposed to be to the tune of "Particle Man" by They Might Be Giants, waaaaay back in 1990. Who says kids have no memories?

14. This is apparently what happens when my right mind gets away from me. Someone please keep me from doing this. I'm begging you.

15. After watching "So The Drama", I think Kim deserves a little bit of "ugly torture."

D3: None of the songs I mercilessly ripped are mine. They are the sole property of the artists. Imagine me being that creative...

Read! Review! Throw rocks at Ron for being so dense!

S-Chrome


	4. The Last Temptation of Ron

A Series Of Ron-Fortunate Events: Final Chapter (Because We're Sick of Being Insulted)  
By S-Chrome

Disclaimer: You know the drill... Not mine. Mouse, McCorkle, Schooley, Owners. Get me?

A/N: As we go into the final chapter of these **Ron-Fortunate Events, **I'd like to extend a Special Thanks to Aero Tendo, gtpie235, Mewberries, Netherwood, Peacepop, femme d'agent secret 08, and all the other reviewers and readers who have boosted this** fine work of literature** . :p

A/N 2.0: Continuity? What's continuity? None of these sketches appear in any order. Except for 16 and 20. :o

* * *

**16: Role Confusion**

Was there anything better than a wedding?

Well, was there?

Many upon plenty had gathered around Middleton to catch this holy union between man and woman. To the witnesses, it was only a matter of time before these two would tie the knot. They were best friends for over a decade, in which it blossomed into a romantic relationship, and now, after twenty-three long years of knowing one another since Pre-K, this would indeed be the culmination of that. Kimberly-Anne Possible, and Ronald... Stoppable were getting hitched.

Mothers' tears were shed in the jubilation of this event. Fathers looked on with pride. Bonnie was in the back of the church taking bets on the over/under on how long the marriage would last...

Just like any other wedding, right?

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here in the sight of God to witness the union of this man and this woman in Holy Matrimony. If there is anyone who do not believe that these two should be married, let them speak now, or forever hold their peace.", the pastor stated. Thankfully, an idiot didn't jump up and raise his or her voice on this matter, thus the proceedings could continue.

"Ronald Stoppable, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness, and in..."

"I do.", Ron interrupted, which got a couple of chuckles from the viewing audience. The pastor rolled his eyes in annoyance, then proceeded once again.

"Kimberly-Anne Possible, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband--"

"I do.", Kim also interrupted.

The pastor looked up to the sky, silently hoping that a higher power than himself would give him the patience in this matter. Taking a deep, cleansing breath, he continued.

"By the power vested in me, I pronounce you two husband and wife. Ronald, you may kiss the..."

It didn't matter as the couple were already amorously kissing each other. The pastor waved his hand flippantly in resignation as he retired to his quarters. The now married couple walked down the isle hand-in-hand as they headed for their limo. Before they did that, the redhead had tossed the all-too special bouquet of flowers behind her back which was caught unexpectedly by the most unexpected person.

"What the heck do I need this for?", Shego asked before she was practically trampled by several rampaging women. It was a question why she was even there, but now after being mobbed and pretty much beaten for a bunch of flowers, one would figure that it was a mistake.

The happy couple finally reached the limo and got on in. On their way to their Honeymoon destination. Once again, Kim & Ron looked deeply into each other's eyes and kissed once again. But as soon as they broke the kiss...

"Uh, Ron, I still don't get it."

"Eh... K.P. What's the problem?"

"The dress, Ron. Usually in weddings, _I'm _supposed to be the one wearing the dress."

Ron looked himself over. Indeed, he was wearing the wedding gown, and Kim was in indeed in the tuxedo.

"Well, in this occasion I really didn't feel like having my pants fall down. And besides, K.P., I just demonstrated something."

"What?", Kim asked incredulously. Ron replied with a wink

"At least now everyone knows who **really **wears the pants in this relationship."

* * *

**17: Radical Reversal**

Ron was running fast... He didn't know when he was going to stop running, or how far he was going to run.

He didn't know where he was running to or even why he was running for. When these things happened to him, though rarely, they would be good things.

Wouldn't they?

'I mean how often do these two get hit with Moodulators anyway? It's almost--', Ron thought before tripping over a garbage can and collapsing onto the pavement in a heap.

"Now, I've got you, Ronnie!"

Before he had the shadow of a chance to get up, he found himself pinned down.

'Not again.', the blond thought as a pair of arms began to wrap around his neck. He had to do something about this... Pull away. Scream for help. Flail his arms. Anything! This just wasn't right! Just like last time, two years ago... It was wrong! In fact it was wrong, and sick, and... and...

"Mmmmmmmm."

The unmistakable feeling of being smooched by a beautiful young woman once again proved too strong for Ron to try and resist, in seconds, he found himself kissing back. He knew it was awful, and he knew it was oh so wrong.

But if this was wrong, he didn't want to be right.

For the moment anyway.

As he was being kissed, he had hoped and prayed for one thing:

'I hope Drakken is into younger women... _Much _younger women...'

* * *

**18: Dream On...**

Deep down inside, Ron Stoppable knew that homework was a total waste of time. Last period, he had fell alseep because he attempted to get homework done. It wasn't bad enough that he didn't get the homework right, but while he was in Math class he dreamt that he was indeed a superhero! A big, grandiose superhero!

OK, He wasn't a superhero, but he did have a catchy jingle for a song.

The worst part about this semester's schedule was that Earth Science came directly Math class. And once again, the blond was struggling to stay awake, and yet...

He awoke, with a start. He wasn't in the gloomy classroom. Instead, he was in his house, parked in front of the television. Reaching for the remote control he flipped the old jumping box on.

"Welcome to Ron Stoppable Television.", the television boomed.

Now Ron was confused. Since when did he have his own television network? Before any questions of his can be answered, an interesting figure popped up on the screen.

It was him.

_"This young man is a target.",_ An announcer stated. Ron, sitting in front of the television was spooked by the chilling words. He stared at the large television, inching closer and closer to it.

TV Ron began running away.

_"He is the target for he possesses..."_, the announcer continued.

"...The Ron Factor.", A familiar voice said. Ron knew that voice. It was none other than...

"Gemini!", TV Ron confronted.

_"Meet the men and women who will stop at nothing to possess the Ron Factor."_, the announcer said in an intense tone.

"There is no Ron Factor!", TV Ron yelled as he narrowly missed one of Gemini's major explosives.

"Do not deny your talent!", Gemini thundered while still giving chase. "Join Me!"

"Where's your princess now?", Shego asked a captured Ron with the trademark evil grin.

_"On November 25th, the chase continues... And this time, failure is not option!"_

"You know what you must do...", a shadow figure stated as Gemini kneeled in front of him. The evil director gave a slight nod and took off.

"And soon, the Ron Factor will be all mine!"_, Doctor Drakken gloated._

"Yeeeeaaah, Ok."_, Shego stated while filing her nails._

"The Ron Factor will be mine!"_, Monkey Fist shouted, as he assumed a fighting stance._

"Yeah, and Kimmie over there is my sister!"_, Shego replied sarcastically as her hands lit up in a fiery green glow.  
__  
"Sheldon "Gemini" Director..."_

"That's a bad guy thing!", The rouge said in a smug tone.

___"...Ron Stoppable..."_

"I'm telling you, there is no Ron Factor! It's just dumb luck!"

___"...Doctor Drakken... A.K.A., Drew Lipsky."_

"Kim Possible, you think you're all that But your sidekick is!"

___"...Shego..."_

"To think I could've been in Hawaii...", she said, rolling her eyes.

___"...Doctor Betty Director..."_

"Stoppable, you **will **cooperate!", she stated sternly.

___"...Lord Monkey Fist..."_

"Yesss... The key is to not destroy him, but to have him join me!", he said to his chief monkey warrior.

___"...and Kim Possible."_

"Do I _really_ have to take a backseat to my best friend?"

___"An Angry Mole Rat Production."_

"You can take me, but just... don't... take... Rufus.", Ron pleaded before passing out.

"Poetic...", Monkey Fist began. "...But no!"

___"Watch the greatest villains of them all make an attempt to..."_

**"I want the Ron Factor!"**

**"If I can't have the Ron Factor, no one will!"**

**"You will give me the Ron Factor!"**

_**"K.P.? Helllllllllllp!", Ron yelled.**_

An large explosion sound was heard from the loud television as the title come into focus.

___**"Get Ron Or Die Trying!"**_

___**"...Catch Him If You Can."**_

"Why's everybody after me, Kim? Since when was the sidekick ever important?"

"**November 25th... Don't miss it!"**

"**There Is No Ron Factor!", **Ron yelled loudly. Uh-oh... Not again.

His classmates, along with his best friend, Kim Possible, were staring wide-eyed at him. The blond had always thought that lightning never struck twice, but here it was, once again.

"What is this Ron Factor that you speak of.", The beyond boring Science teacher asked.

_Yep, lighning did strike twice._

"Well... You see, the Ron Factor is the topic of my... uh... Science Report.", He said, trying his darndest to look and sound intelligent.

"Since it means so much to you, I'm sure you would like to come up and tell us all about it.", The teacher replied with a grin on his sadistic face.

Ron was dead to rights. With several students beginning to chuckle because they knew he had nothing, Ron got up from his desk and began to back away slowly toward the classroom's exit door.

"Ronald? Where are you going? You're supposed to be telling us about this Ron Factor.", the instructor said.

"Well, you see...", Ron began. "I kinda left my report in my locker... So you won't mind if I...", the blond didn't even bother to finish as the palm of his hand found the knob and backed out of the classroom and broke into a sprint throught the hallways. The class wasn't stunned, as this one of a few known Stoppable escape tactics. The instructor looked back at the door in confusion. As he was about to return to the lesson, a hand suddenly raised.

"Hey, Mr. Ductile?"

"Yes, Mr. Reager?"

"Uh... I don't think Ron's coming back..."

* * *

**19: Who Shot... Ron Stoppable?  
**  
The scene of the crime was grim to say the least. The motionless body of Ron Stoppable was strapped to a gurney and taken off in an ambulance as police officers took notes, eyewitness accounts, and the best part of the job, making chalk outlines of the body. The worst part of the job, as Officer Hobble now knew was the part about reporting the bad news to friends and family of the victim. The veteran officer was trying his best in taking the role of counselor to the teenager's friends. Monique, Felix, Zita, Bonnie, Josh and Tara were all at the scene, either breaking down, or trying to comfort one another. Yet of this group, however, no one was worse than the boy's best friend, who was openly sobbing. 

"Who could've done this?", Kim Possible said through endless tears. The officer tried his best to console the trembling girl with kind words,  
but it didn't seem to work.

"I swear to you, Ms. Possible. Once we gather enough evidence, we will find Mr. Stoppable's attacker.",

Somehow, the girl knew that her tears wouldn't bring her best friend back, or bring to justice the culprit of this heinous act. Sniffling a bit, she reluctantly left the scene.

Her anguished look was quickly replaced by a look of intense anger.

'Hang in there, Ron. Whoever did this to you is going to feel my wrath.', the teen heroine vowed dangerously as she passed an abandoned alleyway.

As she walked out of sight, a chuckle came from the alleyway. A despicable chuckle coming from a now despicable figure. As he watched the girl walk away, he began to closely trail her, with a small handgun in his diminutive hand. There was going to be another tragedy... More tears shed, and another teen hero wounded.

And he would get off Scott Free...

...After all, who ever expects the Naked Mole Rat?

* * *

The End... Well, not really... 

**

* * *

Bonus #20: ****The Night of Nights**

The elevators were out of order was the excuse of one hotel clerk. A five-star hotel in the most beautiful part of Hawaii, and yet the elevators were not working. So it was the stairs for anyone trying to get to their suite. Even if the building was three stories high. For this particular couple, it was a bit more of a... Struggle.

"Come on, K.P.! Just six more floors to go.", Ron said excitedly.

This was not the way Kim Possible envisioned her honeymoon. She figured that the guy was right in Ron. The wedding was right, but that's where it got weird. First her husband-to-be wearing the wedding dress because he wanted to demonstrate who wore the pants in the relationship... and now this.

She definitely didn't expect this... Carrying her husband, who was still wearing the gown, no less, in her arms up twenty flights of stairs into their suite. Once she reached their destination, she kicked open the door. The redhead in almost one fluid motion tossed the blond into the bed, and nearly collapsed from exhaustion.

"K.P., K.P.?", Ron stated with concern.

"What?", Kim said panting

"When you're ready... Be gentle with me... _Please?_"

* * *

The End 

Closing Statements:

16. I think what Ron said speaks for itself.

17. Eh... No comment. Just a little idea I've been toying with.

18. Did I just make a teaser for a movie? Actually, the title was an old story I was working on that got... You guessed it, Scrapped! Either way, it has nothing to do with that silly rapper 50 Cent. I think

19. I mean, seriously, why not end the fic with the title character being brutally shot by his mole rat?

20. Once again, this is what happens when my mind gets away from me. I try not to let it happen. I really do!

Reviews. Criticisms. Prozac for my head? It all helps, in the long run.

S-Chrome


End file.
